midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
are hidden references, inside jokes, or similar material found within the Midnight Club series. Midnight Club: Street Racing * There are several movie posters throughout the game's rendition of Times Square which advertise a fictional movie titled "Say Sorry, Be Nice!". The artwork on the posters is a photo of Sam Houser, co-founder and president of Rockstar Games. * On the west area of New York City, a real-life aircraft carrier USS Enterprise also appears in the game. Also the player can also drive inside and leave by jumping off the carrier. * Several elements in New York can be seen while free roaming such as: a Subway station, a black statue of a bull, the World Trade Center (Destroyed since 2001 and recently reconstructed) and many more. Midnight Club 2 *After beating Shing, the player acquires the RSMC-15, a car that resembles Nissan Fairlady Z. These initials stand for "Rockstar Midnight Club." *Both Angel and Diego, two characters met in Los Angeles, are refereces to Angel Studios and Rockstar San Diego respectfully. *The champion of Paris, known as Parfait, is French for "perfect". *A minor character in the game, Owen, is reminiscient of James Bond, as both his accent and vehicle bear similar resemblance. *When you drive to the Ferris wheel in Paris, carnival music plays in the background. *In real life, theres a Christian phophet called Moses. *Nikko refers the protagonist as "Playa", thus, breaking the fourth wall. *If you stay still for a certain time while driving the Cohete, Monsoni, or Nousagi, the protagonist will turn around and [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nlE0GmrwIM give the middle finger gesture to the player, breaking the fourth wall.] This taunt can be also peformed without mods. There's also a strange bug in the game: Sound effects from different places on the maps of LA, Paris, and Tokyo can get stuck playing constantly until you quit the game. Usually a sound of drums and a crowd cheering can be heard, and will only get louder and louder until you quit the game. Those are possibly the sounds that originally comes from certain nightclubs in Paris. Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition *The manufacturers label of the Torrida, from Midnight Club 2, appears later in Midnight Club 3, behind Oscar in one of his cutscenes. it's also seen upside down on the PS2 loading screen. *In Tokyo (DUB Edition Remix only), at the round parking lot, you'll encounter a Midnight Club 2 billboard on the wall. * Oscar from Six-One-Nine Customs has a similar appearance as Cesar from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, another Rockstar game. * The songs "Renegade Snares" & "The Helicopter Tune" by Omni Trio & Deep Blue appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, which came out around the same time. The song "Spectre" by Aquasky also appears in Grand Theft Auto III. *Two songs from "Midnight Club: Street Racing" are remixed and featured in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, their names are "Imagination" and "Soundwall". They're possibly are a nod to the first Midnight Club. Midnight Club Los Angeles *"Midnight Club" graffiti appears on the concrete edge near one end of the Los Angeles River. *It's possible to turn the Saleen S7 into the Veloci from Midnight Club 2 by adding a widebody. *A GameStop store can be seen in the game with games such as Bully: Schoolarship Edition. *If you stop by a nearby house, you will hear a father getting angry at his kid presumably for pleasuring himself. Category:Content